i can't
by Insanity48
Summary: when the murder of the children is finally found and punished what happens when he proves he does have a heart or when he finds his holy grail. ONESHOT. CANON AU
yAll of the children watched in fear and **utter** disgust, as the man in front of them was being ruthlessly torn apart.

Thanks to the mechanical spring locks within the animatronic suite, there was no-one or nothing that could save him now, it was over for him "AHHHHHHHHHHH!-Pleuse-heklk m-me" than man struggled and forced out, but his pleads were not heard over him gargling and choking on his own blood as he met his end.

Pain surged through his body making him twist and turn while he struggled to escape the malfunctioning suites grasp, but to no avail the spring locks inside the suite shifted and churned his body and face, leaving the fleshy figure inside disfigured and mangled.

Cracking and crunching sounds could be heard from the inside of the suite, as it rearranged vincents bones and organ's.

After minutes of this process all that could be heard from the crushed man, were soft moans of )

complete agony from the man and the small slish slosh of blood that was trapped inside the broken suite.

After seconds of light breathing from the laveder man it abruptly came to a complete stop.

Vincent was dead.

All five ghastly children looked at each other in utter silence.

There was a long pause beetween the five children, before alen ( marionette ) broke the silence by saying "h-h-he's dead vincent is dead! He said we would never escape him but we did, were free were finally free it's over its all over no more limbo only bliss and peacefulness, nothing can stop us we are free and nothing can stop us from leaving ITS OVER ITS ALL OVER! HA HA HA HAA" cheered marionette as flew up in the air knowing that all the pain and suffering was over and that their life in limbo was over and now nothing and no-one could hurt them any longer, because not far from now paradise awaited.

All of the children looked at there hands, noticing that the balloons they were holding felt like a ton of bricks that they had carry for forty years, in fact they had been holding so tightly that there hands began to bleed after a while.

All if the children looked at the broken animatronic bodys in the corner of the room, and smiled knowing those will no longer be needed.

"On three" announced marionette.

They all began to count,"one...tow...Thr-"

"Noo-oo-o" all six (i meant to write six last time) of the children turned their heads towards the new vincent Aka. Spring trap. Who was army crawling towards them dragging quagulated blood behind him. The broken and beaten animatronics eyes wear no longer their usual light shade of grey they were now a dark yet stunning purple. It was no longer the lifeless animatronic it once was it was now a walking nightmarish monster that now held the soul of vincent, flesh was hanging out of the animatronic, while evry time it moved you could hear the sickeningly horrible sound of Vincent dead bones, crunching and cracking under the exoskeleton of the animatronic suite.

"Oh its you" said marionette angrily, he then used magic to force springtrap to were he first started crawling from.

"Crawl again you pathetic piece of scrap!" yelled marionette angrily at springtrap, as he crawled again but this time he gained the courage to finally stand up spring trap shaikly rose from the ground slowly standing up, as he did so he allowed his dead remains to pour out on to the floor, blood, flesh, and guts fell out onto the floor with a splash springtrap noticed this and closed his eyes discusted with him self and what he had become, so he locked his eyes shut not wanting to see whats he is...a monster.

Marionette noticed this and hated it "oh no you don't, you don't get to close your because of gore, you weren't digusted with gore when you stabbed us to death...you- you idiotctdic putrid seflcenterd son-of-a-bitch coward!" yelled marionette.

 **FLASHBACK...**

Fred dashed down the hall looking behind himself, to make sure the psychotic maniac got no closer to him than he already was. Fred started to run faster when he noticed the psychopath was getting closer "HELP, SOMEONE PLAESE HELP ME!" yelled freddy, as he began to see the last room of the sealed off hallway coming closer.

he noticed a broom that had been left on the ground as he ran past he quickly plucked up the broom and turned around running backwards to face the man that was speeding towards him, he then chucked the broom at the mans face sending it full force into his skull making him fall to the floor with a thud, "rerrrrrrrrrrrr!" the man growled getting angry and impatient.

Fred busted through the door, letting the other children know of his arrival.

"EVRYONE COME LETS WE GOT TO GO NOW RIGHT NOW COME ON DONT BRING ANYTHING WITH YOU DONT CALL NINE ONE ONE JUST RUN!"

Fred yelled motioning his friends to leave.

wait what do you mean call nine one one Fred, y-your scaring me Fred." said bonniebell as she stood up from her seat shooting fred a worried look.

"oh my god Fred are you okay!" asked Cassidy as she noticed Fred's torn clothes and bloodied nose.

what's wrong with you man... slow down what happened." asked Felix

Fred then slowed down his thinking "that-that psychotic out there is-"

Fred was then cut off, as a knife slowly sliced through the skin on his back, he let out a screech of terrible pain.

the cut through his back and into his heart.

.killing him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

all of the children let out a scream of pure horror as they began to run towards the exit of the room. but were stopped as the purple psychopath jumped in the way.

"peekaboo" he said insanely letting the children know to run the other way.

As they tried to escape Vincent grabbed bonniebell by the hoodie and picked her up, he then put the knife close to her neck letting her know that their was know way out of this, "p-please d-don't do it IM SORRY! **IM SORRY!** " she cried pleading for him to let hear free.

"oh know your not" said Vincent "but you will be" he mutterd as he slit bonniebell's throat.

"NO BON!" Cassidy cried as her dear friend was now a fallen one.

she tied to run to her now dead friends aid, but to no avail as she was now being held back by Felix.

"no no no no nooo!" said Cassidy, pleading for Felix to let her go "we have to help her!"

"listen I know you care about her and don't get me wrong I do to... but we have to run now or else-"

Felix was cut off when his heart sank to the floor as he realized that the psychotic purple man was...gone.

"were-were did he go-"

felix was cut off once more as a metal bat collided with his head.

knocking him out.

"FELIX!" Cassidy yelled scrambling to her feet, she began to run in the opposite direction screaming for help.

eventually the psysoiopath caught up to her.

he stabbed Cassidy in the leg making sure that she could no longer run, he smiled and said "there stay put you little brat" he said raising the knife above his head.

she closed her eyes ready for impact but instead hearing her own untimely demise he heard the words "LEAVE HER ALONE" she opened her eyes to see felix on the mans back clawing at his face.

felix then drove a finger strait into the mans eye making him scream In agony as he flipped Felix over him making face him while holding him up off the ground by his shirt.

he then looked into Felix's eyes giving a smirk before repetitively stabbing him in the gut with numbers reaching 50 to 90 times blood was now coating the floor leaving a carpet of crimson liquid on the tiled floor, Cassidy tried to run found herself unable to as she was paralyzed in fear.

the man dropped felix and his limp body to the floor before looking to Cassidy with a grim smile on his face.

"well now little lady now that 'they' are gone we can have our very own 'playtime'"

she then screamed.

 **end of flashback...**

they all began to weep never ending tears that seemed to last forever springtrap hung his head low in failure knowing he just screwed himself "p-please I-I don't want to be alone I-Im sorry p-please forgive me" felix walked over to him saying oh yea well nether did we but we got no choice and you did"

springtrap held back oil tears as he then knew.

it was over.

they all let their balloons go and watched them fly into the wall turning into a beautiful sillowet of colors the balloons began to light up and twist around each other into a portal.

a portal to heavan.

all six of the children gasped at this event, they all had wide eyes once they realized what they created, they slowly began to walk towards it knowing that seconds all of the pain would vanish.

with every step the pain disappeared in a wave of relief.

sooner or later it was only one step...and it would be all over.

"no-no-no-no-NO!" spring trap yelled "p-please forgive me I-I cant be alone I cant take the pain please **IM SORRY!** " he pleaded asking for forgiveness that he might never get he began to realize this, and had no idea how to react or if he should.

he rose to his feet, and began sprinting towards the portal only for it to blast him against the cold hard wall of the pizzeria on impact.

He dropped to his feet, and hung his head forward in failure.

He let one oil tear drop from his lifeless eyes before uttering out the words..."well...tomorrow is another day" he heard the sound of the portal consouming the kids as they walked into their paradise. And he knew it was over but their was one fact wrong.

someone was still with him.

He looked up only to touch noses with...Goldie. gold looked at him in awe, then it hit spring trap like a brick wall, this...this was his son, the person he went crazy over the one he loved most in the world the one who was killed by his own brother.

"Daddy?" Said gold as he stared into his fathers eyes.

Springtrap immediately knew what this meant and hugged his son allowing tears of joy to fall down his face.

he then heard the sound.

 _wait for it_

almost.

of a balloon...popping?

he relisted his son from the hug and gave him a concerned look "son."

"its okay dad hell comes in many different colors"

"dad?"

Yes son" said spring trap

"I-I thought you left me"

he looked at his son with a smile

 _I can't_

 **okay there you go a tear jerking one shot hope you all liked it let me know what you think and ill see you all later have a good day slash night**


End file.
